


Kykraduar Island

by Chase_IRL



Category: Markiplier Egos, PewDiePie - Fandom, cryaotic, cryaotic egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, pewdiepie egos, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_IRL/pseuds/Chase_IRL
Summary: On the island of Kykraduar vampires have lived in secret for thousands of years. along with these vampires comes vampire hunters and multiple disputes between covens. (yes this a vampire au)
Kudos: 2





	Kykraduar Island

(Sonny - Doc Iplier) (Naoise - Anti) (Haidee- Host)

Sonny’s Pov  
Fog swept past the ferry as it approaches the shore of Kykraduar island the sun shining over the horizon. Sonny stood holding onto the handrail watching the light of the lighthouse sweep over the small town of St.Miles. It had been nearly 20 years since he’d stepped foot on the island where he was born and it still looked the same from where he stood on the ferry.

Kykraduar Island is an island in the Atlantic ocean founded by vikings in the year 1386. At the time an indigenous tribe of people lived on the island. The vikings would write about the strange natives who seemed to only come out at night and perform rituals involving sacrifices of animals. Some wrote about waking up in the night thinking they had seen one of them in the tent with them only to wake up with two strange marks on their bodies fairly close together. Some of those who awoke with marks would later vanish never to be seen again. The vikings left the island after a few years of crew mysteriously disappearing in the night and attacks by the natives.

In 1523 English settlers came to the island thinking it was uninhabited. Once meeting the natives the english ran them out to the east of the island where they stayed for years. In the time following the english began to build a city on the west of the island, later naming it Bhailemuir, on the ‘request’ of the Vikings who founded the island. Meanwhile the natives began to build a town of their own naming it St.Miles after the `priest” and leader of their tribe. In 1629 after years of attempting to keep peace between the English and the Natives, the English went to the Vikings for help to take over the rest of the island. With the viking ships invading from the east, the English coming from the west, the natives town was taken over and St. Miles killed. No accounts of any of the natives surviving has surfaced, many would be far too old by now to be alive.  
As a reward the vikings took the city to the west keeping the English to the east, eventually England was able to take it over again only to lose it to America in 1801 but they were able to keep town of St.Miles to the east.

Sonny was born in Bhailemuir but after being orphaned went to California to live with his Uncle William. He looked down into the dark water trying once again to remember that night. It was all a blur, he remembers sitting in the living room of his parents small two story home outside of the city but still in its limits. He remembers his mother screaming and father jumping up from his place on the sofa to see what was wrong. Everything blurry from there, the next thing he remembered was being on the ferry with his uncle heading to his new life. Whenever he asked his uncle what had happened his uncle would smirk and say “Vampires dear~ horrible little things. That island is infested by them~” Sonny never believed him and his stories of being a vampire hunter until he encountered one for himself. After that his uncle began to train him on how to be a vampire hunter as well. He’d tell stories of vampires attacking innocent people and stealing them away from their families. They’d prey on those alone at night and would kill just for fun, like the predatory animals they were.

The horn sounded snapping Sonny out of his train of thought and alerting everyone the boat would soon be docking. He picked up his carry on bag moving to the side of the ship where they were unboarding, the rest of his things should already be at the small home he’d now be living in. A job had opened up at the villages clinic/hospital with the instruction of his uncle he took the opportunity to return to the island as another physician. Speaking of which was the first thing he had to do after getting settled in. Sonny had purposely taken the earliest ferry he could just so he could see the place he was renting before going into the clinic to meet the current doctor.

His new home wasn’t too far from the small dock of St.Miles only a little hike up a path by the sea, such a beautiful view. The waves road up onto the small clif path hitting against the dark rocks below. It was quiet, still too early for people who lived in the village to be awake and out as he made his way to his new home. It was a small home by the woods slightly entering them. The house was a one story made of brick and wood with a small porch in the front and back with stone steps leading up to the red front door. It seemed just as small from the outside as the inside. A main living room that had once been a lot larger but someone had come and put a kitchen into the back of it rather than building onto the existing house, a small bath off to the side, and a loft bedroom above the living room where the attic should be. With a little time and love the place could start to seem like a real home, but at the moment it was cold and felt as if no life had passed through in centuries. His things were spread out, the bit of furniture he brung had been set up for him already and boxes piled into one corner of the living room for him to unpack as he pleased.  
With a sigh he threw his bag onto the couch and pulled out a few things his uncle had given him to protect him. A good sized wooden crucifix which he placed above the front door wedging it between the ceiling and the doorframe. Lines of silver chain which he laid carefully across each window seal including the small one in the loft. For the time being he had nothing but a short loose chain of silver to drape around the doorknob of his back door, he hoped it would be enough for now. He gathered his bag back together and freshened himself up a bit before heading to the clinic near the end of the village.

Sunlight showed over the water and trees as he walked along the path from his home into the town, the same one along the cliff from the docks. There were more small homes the farther down the trail he got with the path eventually merging into a main gravel road of the village. The one most of the shops and places of interest were. The clinic was a little ways down standing near the forest and trail that lead to the city. It was a long journey into the city, a good 8-9 hour drive and there aren't very many cars in the village. Then again there weren't a lot of people in this village. Only around 100-120 lived in St.Miles and out of those probably only around 50 worked in it. Most of the citizens were old folks waiting out their days of retirement moest ones who’d moved from the city. Few were tourists on holiday wanting to see the city but not able to afford to stay every night in Bhailemuir. Others were born in St. Miles and decided to stay and work there.  
Sonny approached the somewhat small hospital like building and pulled on the door only to have it not open. He peeked in seeing no one inside and a small waiting room with a few chairs and no lights on. “Hm...” He checked his phone, the hours on the glass door said “7:00 am – 9:00 pm. For emergencies call xxx-xxx-xxxx” and it was currently 7:23am. As he was searching for the number of the doctor someone approached from behind him “Can i help you?”

He spun around to see an average sized man with short scruffy brown hair with a matching trimmed mustache beard combo standing behind him. He seemed to be in his late 30’s, and very tired with bags under his eyes showing even under his thin rimmed square glasses. The man wore a light blue button up, way to light to suit him due to how pale his skin was, and black dress pants with a bag on his back and key in his hand. “Oh, um. Hello” Sonny stuttered out, not expecting someone to show up. “Are you-“

“Doctor Henrik Von Schneplestine.” The man said in a thick german accent.

“Yes, Hello. I’m Sonny. Doctor Sonny Iplier.” Sonny outstretched his hand to the man. With a sigh he nodded and shook his hand before moving around Sonny to unlock the clinic door. Henrik seemed very irritable at the moment and Sonny didn't want to make a bad first impression so he quietly followed Henrik into the clinic watching him as he went into the back and threw his bag down on the receptionist desk.  
Henrik pulled some paper out of the bag and handed them to Sonny “the schedule, you start Sunday. Hope that's enough time for you to get settled in. The first week you’ll be training with me. After that we’ll sit down and discuss a schedule for the both of us. I'd prefer an alternating few day or week schedule but we’ll talk about it once you're ready.”

Sonny took the papers glancing over them as he stuffed them in his bag. “uh huh, thanks.” 

“You can buy scrubs if you don't currently have any, regulation here is light blue. White lab coats must be worn when in examination.” Henrik handed Sonny a card with some information of a shop in the city where he’d get a discount on scrubs.

“Thank you.” Sonny nodded putting the card in his bag as well.

“Any questions?” Henrik asked checking the time on his wrist watch then glancing at the main entrance.

“Um. A few but i’m sure they can be answered in the handbook you gave me, and by experience gaining here.” Sonny smiled and looked at the door as well.

“Well, nice meeting you, doctor.” He looked up at Sonny’s face. Sonny was only about 3 inches taller than the german man.

“Nice meeting you as well Henrik.” Sonny smiled and nodded.

“Please, Doctor Schneepelstine.” Henrik corrected him with a kind of emotionless and tired tone. Sonny just nodded feeling slightly like the positive attitude he was giving off was annoying the other man. Sonny quickly made his exit before the situation could get more awkward heading back to his home to try and unpack.

Henriks Pov

Henrik sighed watching the new young doctor leave his head pounding from the hangover he was nursing this morning. Drinking isn't something new for him, but he truly was trying to stop. The stress of the job and home was getting to him although making him find himself at the local pub each night. He moved into the back of the clinic knowing his first appointment wasn't until 8:30 that morning and until 8 he’d be the only one in the building. There was plenty of time to try and remedy it.

The moment Henrik stepped in the back and knew he was alone he let his true side show. It hurt to keep himself composed around people when in pain, but no one could know that the doctor they’d had come to know for 22 years now was a bloodthirsty creature. His fangs slipped out from his gums and eyes went from a dark blue to a pale red. He yawned stretching his mouth out letting it adjust to the fangs so he wouldn't bite himself.

Unaware to the public the clinic did have a number of blood bags and supplement bags set off for local vampires of the village. Suplement is a compound of various vitamins and compounds made to serve as an option to vampires that don’t want to drink blood. While some argue they're the more moral option it takes more supplement to cure a vampire of hunger or help heal them than any kind of blood would. Many vampires who have a main diet of supplement tend to be weaker and less aggressive than those who drink blood. As a doctor and member of the vampire race Henrik prefered the real stuff over the man made vitamins. He walked back to the little cooler locked away in one of the supply rooms and pulled out a blood bag shaking it up then sinking his fangs into it.

The sweet liquid ran into his mouth soaking into his system healing his headache fairly quick. he grabbed an extra rag laying across one of the supply shelves and wiped his mouth as he went out tossing the bag in a nearby biohazard bin. His eyes still growing red but fangs sheathing back into his gums. It would be awhile before his eyes would shift back to their original color. Until then he would stay in the back and wait for his first patient of the day. Seeing there were no patients kept in the small hospital he was very lenient about what time his staff could arrive. He made it a rule of the building although that if you came in after 830am you were docked as late. On slow days like today where his only appointments were a checkup at 8:30am and a physical at 3:00pm he’d most likely let a majority of the staff have the day off only keeping a few around in case emergencies.

He went and laid down on one of the examination tables in the back resting his eyes and body for awhile until his alarm went off that it would be 10 minutes before his first patient came. Vampires don't necessarily need to avoid sunlight or sleep in the day, they just prefered to and many of those who come from olden times were accustomed to only going out at night. Henrick was fairly young for a vampire but would still be getting old according to some human standards. This year he’d be 49, but he didn't look a day over 38. Vampires eventually stop aging and unfortunately for him he’d aged past his prime years.

The day wound down quickly with appointments taking no more than 20 minutes and cleaning taking about the same amount of time. Henrik looked out seeing the sun settling over the horizon it was nearly 9 and no sign of people coming in so he got up an announced “okay we're closing it down early today!” There were only a few employees left. One nurse, the receptionist, and a technician just incase. They all gathered their things and left soon leaving Henrik alone in the clinic, he left locking the door and setting the security system before making his journey home. Henrick looked around watching his tail as he walked along the main gravel road towards the east shore outside of the town. He lived among overs of his kind most not coming out until night, but because of the paranoia in his past he was never too cautious going home, taking paths through the forests or down to the shores. Ones that would take him out of his way but would be easy to spot someone behind him or pull up excuses if someone asked him where he was going. There wasn't a police force in the town, just a sheriff office with holding cells so it was rare someone would stop him on his walk. Today he’d decided to take the path along the shore, he enjoyed watching the water. Back in Germany he had lived in the shore town of Lubeck and would often visit the beaches with his family. It hurts to think about it.

On the east coast farther to the north away from the city sat a small, abandoned, broken down church that at one point was the home St. Miles, his family, and his proteges. This was the final resting place of most of them after the attack. Locals believed stepping foot on the grounds of the church would curse you with the spirits of natives resurrecting to come and steal you away in the night. Of course most the legend had to do with the people mistaking other members of his coven who would not hesitate to attack someone who stepped on their territory for the natives spirits.

He slipped in the back door of the church nearly avoiding falling off the edge of the clif as he made his way into the back room ducking under a small opening in the wall that led to the underground catacombs where St. Miles and his family stayed. They were nowhere near the same ones from back then, over the years the clan had begun to clean the place up and renovate to make the place more....livable for the modern age. He continued down the dark lit stone hallway into the main living space of the ‘home’ where the youngest of the two sat playing videogames on the couch. Henrik moved along past them throwing his bag down against the wall and throwing his coat on top of it. “Hey, Naoise wants to talk to you.” Chase, the older of the two but still younger than Henrik said looking away from the game for a moment to look to Henrik.

Chase was a good guy, the product of Naoise’s outbursts, but still a good guy. In his early 20’s with light dyed green and brown hair which was almost always covered by a baseball cap, a small beard, and shiney blue eyes. Standing a few inches shorter than Henrik and a good 30 pounds lighter. He’d only been in the coven for about 2 years now but Henrik still felt bad for his situation. “Alright, thank you.” Henrik sighed walking down the dark lit hallway that seemed to lead on forever to Naoises room, the main bedroom. Naoise was the leader of their coven, a vampire coming from Ireland over a hundred years ago to escape the great famine. He was the prime vision of a vampire: pale nearly white skin, fangs peeking out under his lips unable to hide them, bright green eyes that could seemingly glow in the pitch black along with the green floof of hair atop his head. He looked sickly at all times despite being very healthy for vampire standards and looked to only be in his early twenties when really he was hundreds of years old. Henrik entered his dark room noticing his eyes gleaming in the dark right away. “you needed to speak to me?” the lights flickered on a little giving the room a slight illumination.

“you met the new addition to our town?” His mouth curled into a smirk letting one of his fangs perk out more his irish accent nearly as thick as Henriks german one. Naoise loved being the first to know about any new activity happening with the world of the living. He stated it “gave us the advantage” to know what was happening while we slept. While Henrik didn't fully understand Naoise train of thought he knew the danger of hunters and would report when asked.

“Yes.” Henrik sighed thinking this was going to be a more important conversation.

Naoise made a strange hand motion throwing them up in the air. “And!? I need the information here!”

Henrik rolled his eyes “he’s a human, don't think he knows we exist. Nothing special or to worry about. Very eager to help people.” He put it simple “going to be a good addition to the hospital.”  
Naoise sat back on the bed folding his arms.

“hm..” he snarled a little. “well, we’ll try and keep away from your new golden boy.” There was a very sarcastic tone in his voice.

“thank you.” Henrik came over and sat down next to Naoise looking him in the eyes. Naoise looked over at him kinda giving him a look of disgust while Henrik sat blank faced. “Is this all you wanted from me?”

Naoise gave a light laugh brushing him off “For tonight yes. Now go.” He motioned for Henrik to leave. He nodded getting up and exiting Naoises room, heading to his own to unwind before the urge to the go to the pub took over and he’d find his day repeating again.


End file.
